Suicide
by Ms.Anjos
Summary: " Nunca vi sentindo naquelas pessoas que, quando queria se matar, moviam céu e terra para chamar atenção. Sempre achei que se você quisesse se matar, era só se jogar e pronto. Bom, mas aqui estou eu, no parapeito de uma cobertura em um prédio de 25 andares. Sim eu vou pular. Eu quero pular. Eu preciso. "


Nunca vi sentindo naquelas pessoas que, quando queria se matar, moviam céu e terra para chamar atenção. Sempre achei que se você quisesse se matar, era só se jogar e pronto. Bom, mas aqui estou eu, no parapeito de uma cobertura em um prédio de 25 andares. Sim eu vou pular. Eu quero pular. Eu preciso. Pela religião que minha família segue, sei que irei para o inferno por tirar minha própria vida, mas sabe? Eu não me importo muito com isso. Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu vou fazer isso né? Bom, os motivos vêm me acompanhado desde o dia em que eu descobri que o homem que achei ser o amor da minha vida estava me traindo com a minha irmã; que a carreira que eu lutei tanto pra ter, não me daria frutos, dentre outras coisas. Mas vamos do inicio...

**28/03/2011**

_Eu tinha acabado de sair da editora. Tinha levado para eles o rascunho de um livro que eu vinha trabalhando há uns dois anos. Não estava aguentando de felicidade e estava quase saltitando como uma criança que acabara de ganhar o presente perfeito no natal quando minha visão se deparou em uma cafeteria, mais precisamente em __quem__ estava nela. Reconheci meu namorado logo de imediato, seus cabelos longos e negros como a noite sempre chamavam atenção e era quase uma marca dele. Entrei na cafeteria, mas a cena a seguir fez meu sangue gelar nas veias e a minha respiração parar. Ele não estava sozinho, tinha alguém com ele e esse alguém o estava beijando. E o pior? Era minha irmã! Eu não estava conseguindo raciocinar com tudo aquilo e quando ele viu que eu estava ali e à única coisa que disse foi: "Me perdoa!"._

É claro que não o perdoei e depois disso, nunca mais o vi ou vi qualquer pessoa da minha família. Todos sabiam o que estava acontecendo e preferiram não se intrometer na minha vida, na vida da fracassada e inútil. Mas eu achava que as coisas não iriam piorar, mas dali a dois meses eu descobrir que podiam sim piorar.

**19/05/2011**

_Era a terceira vez eu me contava essa semana, os cortes anteriores ainda não haviam cicatrizado e eu tornei a abri-los. Mas acho que dessa vez eu exagerei, pois quando abri meus olhos, uma luz branca quase me cegou. Logo constatei que estava em um hospital e sabia que tinha quase morrido, de novo. Uma enfermeira me olhava, parecia que estava preocupada comigo, mas eu não queria ninguém preocupado comigo. Eu não queria nada. Depois de uma semana eu pude sair do hospital e voltar pra casa, se eu concordasse em fazer toda semana uma consulta com um psicólogo. Aceitei, mas não seria uma paciente tão assídua._

_Me joguei no sofá e abrir as correspondências que estavam acumulando no chão da sala. Duas eu preferiria não ter aberto, por isso as queimei logo em seguida. Uma era (perceba o tamanho do descaramento) do casamento de minha irmã Kagura e do meu ex-namorado. Eu não nem li o convite, não sou tão masoquista assim. Depois de ficar dois dias chorando e ter me queimado, ao queimar o convite de casamento, abrir a carta que a edita mandou pra mim, informando que o meu livro não era o que eles estavam procurando no momento. Queimei essa carta também e decidi esquecer dessa historia ridícula de virá escritora. _

Mas acho que de depois que essa maré de azar passou eu consegui arrumar um emprego em um supermercado, como caixa. Eu pensava que minha vida estava finalmente tomando um rumo bom, mas logo percebi que não passava de mais uma pegadinha que a vida pregava em mim.

**30/11/2012**

_Maldito carro, maldita chuva, malditos advogados. Vocês me fizeram perder o único fio de vida feliz que eu tinha. Por quê? Eu não queria acreditar nisso. Como eu queria gritar de raiva e ódio, mas não iria adiantar de nada, ele estava morto e eu tinha acabado de enterra-lo. Sai do cemitério amparado pela mãe dele, do meu prateado, enquanto lagrimas e mais lagrimas caiam pelo meu rosto. ' Sesshy, por quê? Não faça isso... ' eu queria voltar e me agarrar em seu corpo inerte, pedi pra ir junto com ele. Nós estávamos tão bem. Quando nos conhecemos foi amor à primeira vista, depois de um mês de relacionamento fomos morar juntos e nossa felicidade só cresceu quando descobrimos que iriamos ser pais. Eu pensei que seus pais iriam me chamar de vagabunda, mais eles me acolheram como se eu fosse filha deles. Sesshy me curou de todos os males que rodeavam o meu coração e me fez uma pessoa melhor e feliz. Mas parece que não nasci para ser feliz com alguém. _

_Eu disse para ele não ir para Osaka de carro, mas do jeito que ele era teimoso não me ouviu. Quatro dias de viagem depois ele me ligou de Osaka, avisando que havia chegando sã e salvo e que voltaria em na sexta-feira. Na manha se sexta foi anunciando que uma chuva muito forte, com ventos entre 120 e 170 km/h atingiria Tóquio. Eu liguei pra ele, mandando ficar em Osaka até que a chuva passa-se, mas ele não me ouviu. E na manhã de segunda o telefone tocou. Era do hospital central de Shizuoka, informando o acidente e falecimento do __meu__ Sesshy. Meu chão sumiu e eu cai em prantos que nunca iram acabar. Todos diziam 'você ainda terá um pedaço dele com você!' e eu sabia disso, mas eu queria ele de volta. _

Quando nossa filha nasceu, eu pude finalmente ter um pouco de alegria no mundo. Eu pude ouvir o seu choro e sabia que ela era real, sabia que uma parte do homem que eu sempre amei estava comigo e por umas semanas eu me sentir completa. E hoje eu estou aqui, de pé, respirando fundo pra pular. Não tinha medo do que me aguardava do outro lado e sabia que minha filha estaria sendo bem cuidada. Fechei os olhos e soltei o parapeito e a ultima coisa que ouvi foi alguém gritar o meu nome.

Sabe quando dizem que quando você está morrendo e sua vida passa diante de você como um clipe? Bom, isso é verdade. Eu vi todos os bons e maus momentos que vivi durantes esses 25 anos. Em nenhum momento eu senti arrependimento pelo o que estava fazendo. Eu estava consciente da minha morte, consciente do que estava fazendo e sabia que não tinha como voltar atrás. Talvez em outra reencarnação eu possa viver em uma felicidade plena, mas acho que não serei agraciada por essa chance. E sei que nunca vou saber se teria ou não chances de encontrar outra felicidade, eu não fiquei pra saber. E na verdade, eu nunca quis_ ficar_.

**The End**

* * *

**Olá gente. Eu sei que deveria está continuando minhas outras fanfics, mas essa One-shot surgiu e eu tive que posta-lá. Espero que gostem. Foi a primeira One-shot Tragedy/Drama que eu fiz e quero saber o que acharam. Até a próxima!**

**(~ ^.^)~**


End file.
